


Years Gone By And Still

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, all of them sharing the same theme - namely the passing of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red John

Over the years he'd grown accustomed to the thrill of blood, the flash of fear in his victims' eyes always made his heart beat faster.

However, even murder was slowly but surely losing its allure; the only thing that really mattered to him now was the glorious rivalry he shared with Patrick Jane. Red John both loved and hated the man, just as much as he loved and hated himself.

That was the single reason why he kept on killing; Patrick's approval was like the air that he breathed, he couldn't disappoint his best enemy even if he wanted to.


	2. Patrick Jane

He would always think of his daughter as the merry little girl she used to be right before he got her killed. Charlotte had the brightest of smiles, her eyes sparkled with mirth and wonder even for something as small as a butterfly.

Now she was dead and gone, the world a sadder place because it wasn't graced with her presence anymore. There was no way Jane could stop feeling guilty about her untimely demise; deep down he knew that even staining his hands with Red John's blood wouldn't change this.

It kept him grounded though, and that was enough.


	3. Teresa Lisbon

There was a moment right before Lisbon fell asleep when her mind strayed to what could have been had her life turned down a different path.

What if her mother had survived the car crash? Would she still have chosen a career in law enforcement? Would she be happily married to Greg right now, instead of deciding to flee halfway across the country?

And what if there wasn't a serial killer standing as an invisible – but all too real – barrier between Jane and her? Would they ever pluck up the courage to address their unresolved feelings?

She just couldn't tell.


	4. Grace Van Pelt

Once burned twice shy, they said. That was probably the reason why Van Pelt couldn't help turning down each and every man that appeared to be interested in her.

Even without counting the star-crossed love affair with Wayne, she'd already put her trust in the wrong guy one time too many. Whenever someone offered her a drink at the bar, she thought of the look in Craig's eyes as he exhaled his last breath; and that was enough for her to panic and flee away.

She doubted that time could actually heal all wounds, no matter how hard she tried.


	5. Wayne Rigsby

It didn't matter how many years had passed since his childhood, Rigsby was still hurting for the troubled relationship he'd shared with his father. Every kid wanted to love and admire his parents, and he'd always wished he could do the same.

Now that his old man was dead, it was even harder for him to reconcile with his past. There were times at night when he stood over Ben's crib and watched him sleeping; he'd already failed him by breaking up with his mother, the last thing he wanted was to cause any more suffering to his precious son.


	6. Kimball Cho

Years of faithful service at the CBI hadn't been enough to wipe away the faults in his past. Once a gang member always a gang member, that was what the majority of people seemed to think.

However, Cho didn't actually care; his boss trusted him as did his coworkers, it had to be enough.

What really mattered to him was getting his job done, and done well. Catching criminals was as good a way as any to redeem himself, it made him feel a better person somehow.

That didn't stop the past from haunting him, but that was another story.


End file.
